Snowglow Wood
Snowglow Wood, commonly called Glowing Fir Wood, is a variant of wood that was introduced during ROBLOX's "Winter Games 2017" Event and was removed after the event concluded. In February 2018, it was added back to the memorial for Ticktatwert, inside the River Tunnel. This wood type is mostly used for selling/trading among players or filling blueprints due to its unique color and difficulty to get. Snowglow Wood has a neon yellow texture for its bark. On the inside, it has a smooth yellow plastic texture. The leaves are yellowish and are quite large when the tree has matured. The leaves are made up of a slate material, instead of the regular grass material. Snowglow logs glow similarly to the Cavecrawler Wood, but the glowing attribute does not apply to the plank texture. The Snowglow tree's growth pattern is very similar to the cherry trees growth pattern. It also has the shape of an Elm Wood tree. The planks are the same color as the box of the wobblebobble and the boxed version of the Basic Hatchet. It does not glow like its log form, however. Snowglow trees were located in the Taiga, and could easily be cut with an axe. Players did not have to bring dynamite to the Taiga, as the entrance to the Taiga had been temporarily opened for the event by the Taiga Scaffold to "block" any rocks produced by Snow Cave. However, since they were added back for the memorial for Ticktatwert (located in the River Tunnel), this wood can be harvested again. But, since there are no nearby ways to easily access the River Tunnel with a vehicle, along with the fact that if you place the wood in a truck then the truck is rendered immobile, it does not seem possible to carry bulk loads of Snowglow Wood from the River Tunnel. When a piece of Snowglow Wood was deposited and processed at the Winter Cabin, it converts it into a piece of Firewood that spawns at the top of the chimney and drops to the bottom of the fireplace. Firewood is a tiny log strip that emits fire particles and is not intractable (which means that Sawmills, Chop Saws, and Axes will have no effect on these) but can be moved using a log and dynamite. It has the normal plank texture and is a lighter shade of yellow than the regular plank version of Snowglow Wood. They never despawn, so in a public server that has been up for a while, there tend to be tons of Firewood located all over the floor inside of the cabin's interior and the cabin's porch from all the Snowglow Wood processed on that server. A glitch occurs that if the cabin is already filled, there's a chance that with only one piece you can get the badge and the Skiipack. Also, when you drop off the Snowglow Wood at the Snowglow Bin, it will not process, and the meter will not move up. There is no known way to fix it until the end of the event. On March 8, 2017, a glitch occurred which caused the wood to return, along with setting everyone's saved money to $20,000,000. This issue was repaired and saves were set to how they were prior to the glitch. Category:Taiga Category:Rare Items Category:Neon Category:Winter Games 2017